Scipia Hydrea
Scipia Guido Porkpieus, or Scipia as she is referred to, is a user of Roy's Sports Hall . She uses numerous characters throughout the RP, her two main characters being Shiny Sceptile and Scipia. Biography Scipia, originally known as Dusky, had first discovered the site by randomly searching Lemmy Koopa and found the link to Lemmy's Land. When she first arrived there, the site was still updating but she never actually logged into the site until 2012 which was around the time the website had already stopped updating. Since then, she has been role-playing with the other users. Main Characters 'Scipia Guido Porkpieus/Eilis' Scipia, originally named Dusky, was a Duskull who was 'abandoned' by her family and lived at an abandoned mansion her entire childhood all alone. She was very lonely for a long time, reclusive and shy. She was too afraid to leave the mansion and never tried to make friends with others. However, one day she met and befriended a shiny Grovyle who had visited the mansion when she was around nine years old. He, like her, was all alone and had no family. After that day, she became best friends with him and he had decided to live at the mansion with her. She no longer felt lonely or depressed after that day and she grew to love reptiles after meeting him. However, one day, the shiny Grovyle had left the mansion to pick berries and while he was gone, a mysterious character named Nega had found Scipia that day and captured her. He named her Dusky and the shiny Grovyle had saw him capture her but was unable to do anything at the time and left to get stronger and more intelligent in hopes to rescue his friend. After that day, Scipia has since then been working for her master and has shown absolute loyalty to him. She cares deeply for her master and will do anything for him. She has met and befriended many people along the way and had fallen in love with a few guys such as Sasori and Eric. She is overall a selfless, kind, compassionate, emotional, confident, and cheerful person who enjoys being with her friends. She is rather patient and often worries about her friends, she has been shown to care more about her friends than herself and will do anything to protect them. Once she met and befriended an strange ninja named Sasori, he had fallen in love with her but disliked the fact that she was a Pokemon, thus, for his benefit, he gave her a transformation potion without her knowing and she was turned into a human. She was as a human for a while but was later transformed into a Shiny Celebi by her master. Ever since, she has remained as a Shiny Celebi. Much later in time, she had learned the truth of her family from her counterpart, Rantipa who revealed that she was actually a human rather than a Duskull who was turned into a Duskull by an evil wizard named Stygi who despised and murdered her parents. After Scipia found out about Eric's death, she was very devastated and believed that his death was her fault as he would always protect her from danger. However, she soon calmed down some from her close friends who comforted her; she is still very upset over Eric's death but tries to remain positive and stay in a good mood. She is currently dating Sceptile. 'Trivia (Scipia)' *Original name: Scipia's original name is Eilis where she later had found out by Sceptile's myserious counterpart, Dreich. She was named Dusky by her master when she was a Duskull, later called Duscloper when she evolved into a Dusclops, then Darknoir as a Dusknoir. After she was transformed into a Shiny Celebi, Nega named her Scipia. Although Scipia already learned what her real name was, she prefers to be called Scipia than Eilis. *Nickname: Skippy or Skip *Personality: Kind, sweet, sympathetic, selfless, emotional, loyal, confident, tactful *Age: 16 *Birthday: March 17th *Love interests: Shiny Sceptile (current boyfriend), Sasori (formerly), Deidara, Nega (true love), Eric (formerly), Element (possibly) *Height: (Human form) 5'04" *Horoscope: Pisces *Her two main weaknesses are ice/cold weather and reptiles since she refuses to fight any reptiles. *Weight: (Human form) 104.2 lb *Likes: Sceptile, Nega, Sasori, Yagura, Fu, Torvo, Venotox, Deidara, Eric, Element, Kaza, Chatot, her friends, art, drawing, reptiles, ramen, salad, climbing trees, going on for walks, relaxing, doing missions for Nega, being helpful, being with her friends, having fun, peace, battling, warm weather, Deidara's art (even though she doesn't agree with his opinion, she respects it), Sasori's art *Dislikes: Villains, seeing her love interests fight over her, Robalt (considers him to be her archenemy), Fi, meat, 'cute' things, cold weather, ice *Hobbies: Drawing, spending time with her friends, doing missions for her master *Abilities: As a Shiny Celebi, her moves are Perish Song, Psychic, SolarBeam, and Leaf Storm. As a human, she possesses mysterious water magic and knows certain kinds of magical attacks such as Water Scythe, Water Beam, Water Punch, and Water Force. However, she isn't very skilled at using magic. *IQ: 137 *Favorite color: Red *Least favorite color: Pink and Beige 'Shiny Sceptile/Scirwode Sceptri' Shiny Sceptile is a Sceptile whose real name is still currently unknown by almost all of his friends except for Scipia and Sasori. He was the shiny Grovyle that befriended Scipia when he was ten years old. Before meeting Scipia, he used to live with his family and had six siblings, he being the youngest and only shiny Pokemon. He was frequently bullied by his older siblings as they greatly disliked him since Pokemon Trainers were often after him due to he being a shiny. His father was a Tyranitar who had a bad temper and showed great hatred for Shiny Sceptile, he disliked his son and would refuse to train him. Sceptile was often ignored by his father as his father found him to be a nuisance. Although he was hated by his father and siblings, his mother loved him and had loved and cared about Sceptile the most out of all her children. She was very sweet and protective of him and made sure that he knew that there was someone there who cared about him as he would often feel upset and lonely. Instead of training with his father and siblings, he trained with his mother in order to get stronger, However, one day, a trainer had appeared and was about to capture him with a Master Ball but his mother had arrived just in time and shoved her son out of the way and was captured instead. He was greatly depressed after his mother was captured by the trainer and he had fled back to his father and siblings. That night, his siblings and father had secretly left without Sceptile, abandoning him. Once he awoke and saw that they left him, he decided to train on his own and eventually evolved into a Grovyle. After traveling alone in the forest for a while one day, he later had met Scipia who he befriended. She was his first friend and he was her first friend. He grew very fond of Scipia and enjoyed being around her. The two became very close friends and he was devastated when he saw Nega capture Scipia that day. He was enraged and believed that it was his own fault for not being there to protect her, he found himself to be very weak and wanted to rescue Scipia from Nega. So after Scipia's capture, he left and trained for a long time until he reached to a level 100. While he was training, he became interested in reading as well and read over a thousand books in order to gain much knowledge. A few years later, he finally returned but saw how Scipia enjoyed working for Nega and gave up on trying to rescue her. Instead, he hanged out with her when he could and would assist her in her missions. However, at that time, Sceptile noticed that there were two guys who had fallen in love with her, Eric and Sasori which angered him. He became very cold and heartless and had greatly disliked the two. From reading all of those books in the past, he became extremely intelligent and would come up with very intricate plans. Sceptile's new goal was to kill Sasori and Eric and had tried to kill the both of numerous times in the past but failed. He was shown to dislike Eric far more than Sasori though and he personally wanted to kill Eric as he saw him as a much greater threat than Sasori. Over time, Sceptile calmed down some and grew a little friendlier and started to act more like his original self. He eventually befriended Sasori and no longer thought of him as an enemy when Sasori joined his side. Sceptile was able to recruit many minions such as unusual reptilian creatures that were created by Magikoopa and he had thousands of arachnid minions along with the undead who work for Bongo Bongo. Although Sceptile was able to befriend Sasori, he still greatly disliked Eric and still had wanted to personally kill him since he knew that Scipia loved Eric the most. Sceptile started to show more kindess when he met Chatot and her friends, he enjoyed spending some time with Chatot and Spritzee and would always try to help them in any way he could. The only people he considers to be his true friends are Scipia, Flyer, Sasori, Spritzee and Chatot. Although he tries to hide it from the others, he shows great concern for Chatot and her friends and will protect them whenever they're in danger. Although Sceptile can be very mysterious and dark at times, he's actually a good character who has difficulty in trusting in others and making friends. He is also well known for making numerous potions such as the Special Revival Potion, the Invisibility Potion, Deluxe Revival Potion, and the Ephemeral Insurmountable Potion (E.I. Potion) . Once he found out about Eric's death, he was annoyed that he wasn't the one who had killed him but later didn't care and was just glad that Eric was finally gone. 'Trivia (Shiny Sceptile)' *Real name: Like Scipia, Sceptile's real name was later revealed by Dreich, Dreich had told Sasori that Sceptile's real name is Scirwode Sceptri. However, Sceptile hates his real name and refuses to tell anyone what his real name is. *Personality: Mysterious, calm, independent, somewhat self-conscious, intelligent, and cunning. *Age: 17 *Birthday: March 5th *Height: 5'07" *Weight: 115 lb *Love interest: Scipia (Current girlfriend) *Horoscope: Pisces *Best friends: Scipia, Chatot, Flyer, Spritzee *Likes: Scipia, Chatot , Spritzee, winning, reading, arachnids, making potions, gaining more knowledge *Dislikes: Eric, the major villains, losing, being outsmarted *Hobbies: Creating new potions, learning new things, reading *Favorite color: Green *IQ: 164 *Goal: To destroy Eric Cipher (formerly), have an IQ of at least 200, and bring peace to the world by annihilating all the major villains. *Favorite minions: Septiasp, Tektite, Sasori and Eyroprinus 'Volvagia' Volvagia the lava dragon was originally an enemy but was defeated by Scipia and the other heroes at one point and decided to join them. He often assists Scipia in her missions and usually is in a good mood. He has a short temper and loves to eat Gorons and other creatures. He usually hangs out with Argorok, loves to battle and cause destruction. He later becomes one of Sceptile's minions along with Argorok and shows some respect for Sceptile but is not very loyal. He is also shown to get annoyed when he sees Scipia get excited when she sees another reptile since he has a crush on her. *Personality: Loud, short-tempered, enthusiastic, cheerful, energetic, positive, adventurous, impatient, naive *Age: Unknown *Birthday: Unknown *Height: 27'07" *Weight: 177.5 lb *IQ: 82 Argorok Argorok, another dragon that lived at the City in the Sky. He like Volvagia, joined the heroes for unknown reasons, possibly out of boredom. He is usually calm, quiet, and prefers staying out of conflict, thus, he doesn't join Scipia in her missions as often as Volvagia and is somewhat lazy. He has a lot of respect for Sceptile and Scipia and he originally had worked for Nega but had quit once he found Nega to be insane and decided to work for Sceptile instead. *Personality: Lazy, quiet, calm, respectful *Age: Unknown *Birthday: Unknown *Height: 24'05" *Weight: 162.7 lb *IQ: 93 Yagura Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, first met Scipia when she was with Deidara and Sasori at an art museum, he thought that they had kidnapped her and was going to kill them until learning the truth. He hates Sasori and Deidara and believes that they're up to something and refuses to trust in them since they're an Akatsuki. However, over time, he decided to trust in them once he found out that they were no longer members of the Akatsuki though he still dislikes them. He gets annoyed when he sees Scipia's admirers fight over her and enjoys hitting them on the head with his staff. He later falls in love with Fu and once he found out that she loved him back, he had proposed to her and the two got married. He ended up adopting Scipia along with a Tyrunt named Torvo. Yagura also knew many things about Scipia since he had read her diary at one point and shows much concern for her, especially since she tends to get kidnapped often by villains. He is very protective of Scipia and had hoped that she'll one day be with Eric rather than her other love interests. However since Eric died, he supported Scepia; for Sceptile to be with Scipia instead. *Personality: Formal, outspoken, kind, intellectual, somewhat overprotective, inquisitive, diplomatic *Age: 25 *Birthday: N/A *Height: 4'06" *Weight: 88.4 lb *IQ: 127 Minor Characters 'Bongo Bongo' Bongo Bongo, the leader of the Shadow Temple, is a mysterious shadow creature who at one point made a contract with Scipia that he'll assist her whenever she asks for help but in return, she'd have to work for him eternally in her afterlife. She agreed to the contract because she wanted her friends to be safe so that whenever her friends were in serious danger, she could ask the undead for assistance knowing that she would be too weak to saveher friends on her own. Bongo Bongo despises Sceptile, Ganondorf and Link and he now is forced to work for Sceptile. He dislikes helping others and hates being manipulated. 'Floormaster' This specific Floormaster is shown to be very devious, unusual, and mysterious. He is very sneaky and it is believed that he may be hiding something and planning something with his boss, Bongo Bongo. He is Scipia's shadow partner and has the ability to hear her whenever she whistles; no matter the distance, he can hear her wherever she is at. He secretly works for Sceptile's counterpart, Dreich. 'Dreich' A mysterious, dark Sceptile who lives in Lorule and who happens to be Sceptile's counterpart. He apparently desires to take over the Lorulean Shroob Castle with his partner, Validar. It is unknown what his goal is for now. He also happens to be very intelligent like Sceptile and gives women who he find attractive, roses. He seems to have a crush on Scipia and finds it amusing to see her get frightened by him. He is also shown to like revealing personal information to others and has revealed to have an IQ of 257, higher than Sceptile's IQ. Dreich is quite ruthless and cold-hearted, not showing much care for anyone but himself. However, he seems to show some concern for Scipia but this is just a prediction as he has helped her in the past by revivng Sceptile from death and saving Element. Although he has helped her, it may have been for his own benefit or goal. He also enjoys calling her his "sweet", "love" and "fair lady", further hinting that he may have feelings for her or could possibly be just doing it to harass her as he knows how many guys have already fallen for her. *Personality: Mysterious, sinister, cunning, devious, manipulative, sagacious, deceptive *Age: 17 *Birthday: March 5th *Height: 5'07" *Weight: 115 lb *IQ: 257 'Rantipa' A human girl who lives in Lorule, she is very devious, bold, cunning, powerful, and rude. She isn't very friendly and is currently dating Sasori. She is Scipia's counterpart and she is far more stronger than Scipia, she is very skilled in magic and in sword combat. She was also the one who revealed to Scipia of her past. She is currently assisting the other heroes in defeating the villains. *Personality: Bold, daring, courageous, selfish, rude *Age: 16 *Birthday: March 17th *Height: 5'04" *Weight: 104.2 lb *IQ: 108 'Stygi' A mysterious, vile wizard who had murdered Scipia's parents and turned her into a Duskull when she was only five years old. He is a twenty-five year old human wizard who supposedly murdered Scipia's parents eleven years ago at the age fourteen. Dreich was originally his Pokemon but for some reason abandoned Dreich later on and vanished. He later appears again but this time, was imprisoned by Dreich for three years and calls Dreich a 'traitor'. He is now forced to work for Dreich or else will be brainwashed by him and was sent on a mission to help the heroes for unknown reasons. *Personality: Calm, courteous, kind, faithful, observant, considerate, impartial *Age: 25 *Birthday: October 13th *Horoscope: Libra *Height: 5'08" *Weight: 127.3 lb *IQ: 133